


Akrasia

by queen_abrin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Sugar Pine 7
Genre: Fake RT, Fake SP7, Fake Sugar Pine 7, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_abrin/pseuds/queen_abrin
Summary: The Fake Sugar Pine 7 reimagining of Akrasia that no one asked for.





	Akrasia

     The shit with Sami Jo was the last straw.

     Steven had been having a regular day, messing around with Autumn, their techie, and James. Alfredo has come in that day along with a fat stack of cash. Honestly the only reason they kept him around was because he was such a good earner. Suptic didn't even know exactly what he was doing to get the money but James knew, and he trusted James to keep the freelancer in line.

     In the SP7 crew, it wasn't quite clear who was boss. Steven took care of a lot of the money management and did a lot of deep web work and loan sharking. James was more physical, hustling and intimidation mostly, along with debt collection. Cib dealt. They had a few others, like Autumn, who kept the crew of the radar and Alfredo, who spoke in fucking riddles and creeped everyone out but brought in loads of cash. They worked alongside a few other gangs, sharing turf and imports with minimal conflict.

     When Alfredo told Steve he had video of Sami Jo and Parker cheating he was so shocked he blanked out. “Like a sex tape?” what the hell Steve. James saw his face and stepped over, ready to reprimand Alfredo for whatever he'd done this time, but Steve shook his head. Sure enough, Alfredo had video, some shitty footage on the cracked screen of his phone of them hugging on the front door of Parker’s house. James slipped off his beanie, raking a hand through his hair. “I can't believe it.” Steven nodded, face drawn. “We're gonna have to tell Cib.”

     Telling Cib was maybe one of the hardest things Steven had done, including all the fucked up illegal shit. Cib had been and still is his best friend, staying with him through thick and thin and Steve _knew_ how much the man loved his girlfriend and could only guess how much it would hurt to have one of the few constant things one loved betray them.He didn’t know what he would do if Alyssa ever did anything of the sort.

     Sami Jo aside, Parker had already been in some shit before the video. Steven had recently discovered some missing money from an import code-named “posters”. An import Parker had handled. At this, he checked all the imports Parker had handled. He was dismayed to find that in almost every one from “mugs” to “hats” , a small percentage of the money was missing. He didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed it before, and had even brought it up to James and Cib. They agreed it was a problem and to wait before doing anything to see what happened. Not only was Steven angry that he'd been _stealing_ from them, he was worried where or to _whom_ he was giving the money.

     When Cib called to tell Steve and James he was ending it right now, they didn’t protest. Alfredo had shown them footage that proved Sami Jo hadn’t been cheating, but in their eyes, Parker was still a goner. He’d left the crew, stolen from them, betrayed their trust, and there was really no pardon for that, not if they wanted to keep their reputation. A pang of feeling hit the man as he drove himself and James, who sat silently, trying to connect with Cib,to Parker’s house, and he knew the deed was done. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth and he sat back in the seat of his car. He had expected to feel something at Parker’s end, he had spent much time working, eating, and even laughing with the man. This was not the first death he had sanctioned, but it was perhaps the one that hit closest to home.

     When the two men entered the eerily empty house they found the T.V. on some random infomercial and Cib on the couch, gazing blankly at the screen. He only reacted when his friends stepped closer, answering their questioning looks with a nod towards a smaller area of the room.

     Strangely, the man lying facedown in a puddle of his own blood did not seem to be Parker. The face was correct, the clothes and body were right too, and if you were to take a DNA sample it would have confirmed that the corpse stiffening in the floor was indeed Parker Coppins. But the Parker they had known and the Parker now dead on the floor were different people in their minds. The three men wrapped and carried the corpse into the trunk of the car and tidied up in silence, wiping all security tapes and sanitizing the house as usual. The only thing that would signal they were there was that they had taken Parker’s laptop for Autumn to find the money he had stolen.

     The car sped down the strangely empty highway, and Steven couldn't help but step a little harder than necessary on the pedal, perhaps hoping that if he went fast enough, the weight of their act would be left behind. “So,” he spoke up at some point, voice cracking mid sentence, “What do we do with the body?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is kind of in character !! I had fun writing this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
